Luchas, duchas y shironatts
by Komachi Akimoto
Summary: CUIDADO SHIRONATTS Y COCONOZO pero se fracasa
1. Chapter 1

PUTAMIETFA. Pensaba Coco-san moentraa se iba a tomar por culo.y es que Nuts-san había vuelto a mandarlo a tomar por culo. No era tipico en Coco-san ponerse tan furooso como estavez, pero lo estaba y os dirwe por qué... Todo habua comenzado cn una maldita chorrada,como siempre. Syrup-san había rrtado a Coco-san a que no era capaz de eescupir mas lejos que el y lo hicieron. Dejaron toda la casa echa un cristo y llegó Nuts-san... ¡Y CASI NO LE A SYRUP! A Coco-san le pareció algo injusto así que comenzaeon a fiscutir y,como siempre, Nuts-san se cansó y lo dejó . la boca... QUE CLASE DE RRLACION ES ESTA SI NI SIQUIERA PODEMOS HABLAR TRANQUILAMENTE pensaba Coco-san... Lo unixo que deseaba era darse un baño caliente, relajado, a solas...Y allí estaba cuando entró Nuts...

- coco...¿p-puedo...?

A Coco-san .apetexia verselas con el ahora,pero su expresión de arrepentimiento le pareció dorable. Aún asi,d fa sja su enfado era gigantesco y solo dudarrrrrr

- PARA QUE.

- m-m... me apetece... estar c-contigo... supongo...

- TENIENDO EN CUENTA LAS COSAS HORRIBLES QUE ME HAS LLAMADO NO SÉ POR QUÉ TE INTEREAA ESTAR XON ALFUIEN COMO YO.

-...

- QUE.

- ¡...no puedes hablar así... en base a algo que sabes que no siento...!

-Y OOR QUE ?! ME DICES ESAS COSAS CASU TODOS LOS.DÍAS ES NORMAL QUE ME LO ACABE CREYEBDI.

- está bien... no quería...

- YA YA YA NO QUERIAS OFENDERME. ACASI QUERIA OFENDERTE YO CUANDO LLENÉ EL SUELO DE LAPOS?! NO! Y Ó HACER D MI VIFA EL

-...

-ME TIENES HARTO NUTS HARTO DE TU EGOÍSMO Y DE NO PENSAR MAS QUE EN TU POLLA!

-entonces...¿quieres que me vaya...?

-SI

-bien...

Cerró la puerta firmemente y el xuarto de bañ .llenó de silenxio... Ahora,solo, coxosan pensaba en si rl que había hablado era él o su orgullo...Habia hecjo precisamente lo que, en Nuts-san, habia causado su disculparse y ahora lo exhaba ... Tal vez su cuerpo estuviese limpio pero su conciencia apestaba a caca con moscas.

Rápidamente se secó, se ató una tialla a y salió a buscar a Nuts-san. En esrava Milk.

- EH

- ¿?

- DONDE ESTA NUTS DX

- Se ha ido, Coco-sama. Se ha ido sin decir a dónde.

- MIERDA!

Ya estaba Nuts-san exagerando , impidiéndole alcanzar sus manos... y eso solo le hacia desearlo mas y mas..

- .

- Coco-sama, es muy tarde ya... Seguro que Nuts-sama volverá de un momento a otro...

- QUE NOOOOOOOO!

Coco-san fue suoer raudo a la calle y allí no supo a donde ir. Cuando Nust-san estaba triste iba a buscar el consuelo a los sus brazos

... ¿pero y cuando estaba triste por su culp? Sabia que había una zorra de pelo rosa, o algo así, con la que los dos se llevaban bien. Tenia a su casa en el bolsillo de la chaqueta (que ya se habia vestdo) por si alguna Vez necesitaba folleteo fácil. Fue a ver a su casa...

-NUUUUUUUUTSSSSSSSS!

- cococoooooo? ke ases jajjj es de noxeeeeeeee xd

- ESTÁ NUTS A-! QUE HACES GUARRA DX

Nozomi-san se había puesto de rodillas, ía abierto los pantalones y se disponía a comerle la polla.

- no kieres 1 polvo xdddd

- NO IDIOTA ESTOY OCUPADOAAAAAHHHHHHHH

- *xupa xupa*

- PUTA GUARRA AAAAAHHHHHHHHH...

Nozomi-san paró y se empezó a desnudar. Ahira Coco-san no podía irse sin más. Decidió llamar primero para avisar,pero para no arriesgarse a enfadar mas a Nuts-sab, llamó a alguien confianza.

- Qe

- TIO TIENES QUE AYUDARME! !?

- ESTA TARDE XON NUTS OOR TU PUTA CULPA CABRIN XDDDDD Y DESPUÉS VINO A DISCULPARSE SUPER ADORABLE MONO Y YO LO DESPRECIE Y .FATAL PERO AHORA SE HA IDI Y YO SALÍ A BUSCARLO PERO UMA PAVA EMPEZÓ A COMERME LA POLLA XDDDDD COSAS VIDA XDDDDDD Y AHORA ME VOU A QUEDAR AQUÍ A SUYO SUPONGO QUR NO VOLVERE ÑANA

- Jjjajjjjj que tioxco buenoby to qie hago

- VUELVA DILE ALGUNA TROLA EN OLAN QUE SIGO BUSCANDOLO NIBQUIERI QUE SE ENTERE DDDDXXX

- Jajajajjjj qeu beuemo le v oí a contar al veredsaf jajjajjjj

- QUE PERRO XDDDDDDDDDDD

- Hoyy folroo

- NOOOOOO XDDDDD NO SEAS QUE TE LLEVA 10 AÑOD XDDDDDDDDDDDD

- Yabprro edts buenol jjjj

- VETE POR ÑO .ENVIDIOSO XDDDDDD

- Va xhsoo.

Syrup-san colgó y ese momento entro Nuts-san por la puerta. Syrup-san apreciaba sus y su encanto natural pero evidentemente no lo follaba porlo antinatural que swria, pir .que daría, porque sería una violación y pirque .novio de su colega. Por esto y muchi mas Komachi Akimoto desaprueba el shironatts. Pero por todo este desmedido afecro y respeto que sentía por Nuts-san, decidió contarle la verdadera versad...

- hola... cielín...¿has visto a tu padre...? -san mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo paternal. Normao que a Syrup-san le poco cachindo

- /Sii nrus to se donde esstsa

- ¿y dónde está...?

Y aqui llego . la vida de Syrup-san san. Decirle las intenciones de Cco-san y propiciar su reconciliación o contarle simplemente donde wstaba ahira y servirle a Nuts-san de consuelo? COMO ESTO ES COCONATTS Y SYRUP-SAN SOLO ES UN BUEN CHICO CON BUEN GUSTO HIZO !

- Edtsba mur prrocupado pro ti y sevfurue a bdusxarre oreo unan cjucha rmoezo a violaelo y ajiria volveee..

- oh... mi vida, no creo que comprendas bien la situación en la que se encuentra tu padre...

- Wue

- lo que ha hecho ese...oh...da igual... no debería hablar mal de tu padre delante de ti...

En ,estando Nuts-san decidido a suicidarse, Coco-san entró poe y jadeando...

- NUTS POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO DDDDX

-... ¿te lo has pasado bien...?

- SYRUO CABRON NUTS NO HA PASADO NADA TE LO JURO SOLO OIDIA PENSAR EN TI Y CINE CUANTO ANTES... TOQUÉ DE VERDAD DXXX

- no me interesa...

- PERO PORBFAVOR DEJAME EXPLICARME

- ya te lo he dicho... no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme...

- SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO. TE DAS CUENTA DE LO INJUSTO QUE -

- adiós...

Nuts-san subió las escaleras dejando, ,a Coco-san con en la boca.

- MIERDA DE PUTA VIDA DXXXXZ

- Trornco ni te ol toenes tan a aunb te qieiriw

- TÚ QUÉ SABRAS PATO DX

- Cusndobllefo a casa lobrpronero que hifo feu preufntar por ri

-... :( NUTS ESBTAN DULCE Y YO TAN JIJO D PUTA NO .MEREZCO

- Ya orpeeo a .me ahfce caso jj es coña

- ¡Coco-sama! Deje de perder el tiempo con ese mentecato y... ¡UFF! ¡¿Qué es ese olor a prostíbulo?! ¡Entre a darse un baño pero ya!

Coco-san subió y entró en el baño. Se acordó del día anterior, cuando solo quería estar solo. Irónicamente, en aquel momento solo podía pensar en estar con Nuts, en volver a MIERDA a vbsersarlo y a esra juntos y eso. Jusoto entonces s er abrió la purta:_::

- ...

- NUTS...

- coco... yo... he sido...

- NO DIGAS NADA. NADA! TODO ESTO HA SIDO POR MI CULPA, POR LO ASQUEROSO QUE ESTUVE AUYRER!1

- no... yo siempre estoy... retirándote la palabra...

- ESO ES PORQUE NO HAY QUIEN DISCUTA CONMIGO PORQUE SOY IDIOTA NUTS Y SOLO TU ME SOPORTAS DX

- no te soporto... disfruto mucho de ti... te...

- SHHHHHHHHHHH...!

Cococ-san le tapo lsos labios con los labios y comenazaron a besarase lenta y cariñsosamente, dcdciendodse sisn poalabraas lo que llevaban 24 horas esperando a decirese... lentamente, sijn sepaaraese de sus lahbos, empezo a desvestirlo, y nutssan no opuso resisitencia en absoluto, puees tambiejn lo deseaba enormememnte. lo atrajo al baño cokjn el y comnezo a acariciarle todo el cuerpo con ternura, preparandolo para lo que tocaba después...

Hasta que el agua se enfrió por compelrto, Coco-san y estuvieron alli disfrutando del uno del otro, relajadamente. Sabian que sus diferrencias volverian a separaelos cientos de veces, pero no tenian miedo porqeu sabaian que todas terminarian en reconciliaciones como esa, uniendolos más cada vez.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

PUTAMIETFA. Pensaba Coco-san moentraa se iba a tomar por culo.y es que Nuts-san había vuelto a mandarlo a tomar por culo. No era tipico en Coco-san ponerse tan furooso como estavez, pero lo estaba y os dirwe por qué... Todo habua comenzado cn una maldita chorrada, como siempre. Syrup-san había rrtado a Coco-san a que no era capaz de eescupir mas lejos que el y lo hicieron. Dejaron toda la casa echa un cristo y llegó Nuts-san... ¡Y CASI NO LE A SYRUP! A Coco-san le pareció algo injusto así que comenzaeon a fiscutir y, como siempre, Nuts-san se cansó y lo dejó com la palabra en la boca... QUE CLASE DE RRLACION ES ESTA SI NI SIQUIERA PODEMOS HABLAR TRANQUILAMENTE pensaba Coco-san... Lo unixo que deseaba era darse un baño caliente, relajado, a solas...Y allí estaba cuando entró Nuts...

- coco...¿p-puedo...?

A Coco-san no le apetexia verselas con el ahora, pero su expresión de arrepentimiento le pareció dorable. Aún asi,d fa sja su enfado era gigantesco y solo le hizo dudarrrrrr

- PARA QUE.

- m-m... me apetece... estar c-contigo... supongo...

- TENIENDO EN CUENTA LAS COSAS HORRIBLES QUE ME HAS LLAMADO NO SÉ POR QUÉ TE INTEREAA ESTAR XON ALFUIEN COMO YO.

-...

- QUE.

- ¡...no puedes hablar así... en base a algo que sabes que no siento...!

-Y OOR QUE ?! ME DICES ESAS COSAS CASU TODOS LOS.DÍAS ES NORMAL QUE ME LO ACABE CREYEBDI.

- está bien... no quería...

- YA YA YA NO QUERIAS OFENDERME. ACASI QUERIA OFENDERTE YO CUANDO LLENÉ EL SUELO DE LAPOS?! NO! Y ESO NO TE IMPIDIÓ HACER D MI VIFA EL PUTO NFIERNO

-...

-ME TIENES HARTO NUTS HARTO DE TU EGOÍSMO Y DE NO PENSAR MAS QUE EN TU POLLA!

-entonces...¿quieres que me vaya...?

-SI

-bien...

Cerró la puerta firmemente y el xuarto de baño se llenó de silenxio... Ahora, solo, coxosan pensaba en si rl que había hablado era él o su orgullo...Habia hecjo precisamente lo que, en Nuts-san, habia causado su enfado. No le dejo disculparse y ahora lo exhaba fe menos... Tal vez su cuerpo estuviese limpio pero su conciencia apestaba a caca con moscas.

Rápidamente se secó, se ató una tialla a la cintura y salió a buscar a Nuts-san. En la cocian esrava Milk.

- EH

- ¿?

- DONDE ESTA NUTS DX

- Se ha ido, Coco-sama. Se ha ido sin decir a dónde.

- MIERDA!

Ya estaba Nuts-san exagerando las cosaa, impidiéndole alcanzar sus manos... y eso solo le hacia desearlo mas y mas..

- TENGOBQUE IR A BUSCAELO.

- Coco-sama, es muy tarde ya... Seguro que Nuts-sama volverá de un momento a otro...

- QUE NOOOOOOOO!

Coco-san fue suoer raudo a la calle y allí no supo a donde ir. Cuando Nust-san estaba triste iba a buscar el consuelo a los sus brazos

... ¿pero y cuando estaba triste por su culp? Sabia que había una zorra de pelo rosa, o algo así, con la que los dos se llevaban bien. Tenia un mapa a su casa en el bolsillo de la chaqueta (que ya se habia vestdo) por si alguna Vez necesitaba folleteo fácil. Fue a ver a su casa...

-NUUUUUUUUTSSSSSSSS!

- cococoooooo? ke ases jajjj es de noxeeeeeeee xd

- ESTÁ NUTS A-! QUE HACES GUARRA DX

Nozomi-san se había puesto de rodillas, le había abierto los pantalones y se disponía a comerle la polla.

- no kieres 1 polvo xdddd

- NO IDIOTA ESTOY OCUPADOAAAAAHHHHHHHH

- *xupa xupa*

- PUTA GUARRA AAAAAHHHHHHHHH...

Nozomi-san paró y se empezó a desnudar. Ahira Coco-san no podía irse sin más. Decidió llamar primero para avisar, pero para no arriesgarse a enfadar mas a Nuts-sab, llamó a alguien confianza.

- Qe

- TIO TIENES QUE AYUDARME! !?

-Valee nanajaja

- ME PELEE ESTA TARDE XON NUTS OOR TU PUTA CULPA CABRIN XDDDDD Y DESPUÉS VINO A DISCULPARSE SUPER ADORABLE MONO Y YO LO DESPRECIE Y ME SIENTO FATAL PERO AHORA SE HA IDI Y YO SALÍ A BUSCARLO PERO UMA PAVA EMPEZÓ A COMERME LA POLLA XDDDDD COSAS DE LA VIDA XDDDDDD Y AHORA ME VOU A QUEDAR AQUÍ A DARLE LO SUYO SUPONGO QUR NO VOLVERE HASTA MAÑANA

- Jjjajjjjj que tioxco buenoby to qie hago

- CUANFO NUTS VUELVA DILE ALGUNA TROLA EN OLAN QUE SIGO BUSCANDOLO NIBQUIERI QUE SE ENTERE DDDDXXX

- Jajajajjjj qeu beuemo le v oí a contar al veredsaf jajjajjjj

- NOOOOO TIOOOOO QUE PERRO XDDDDDDDDDDD

- Hoyy folroo

- NOOOOOO XDDDDD NO SEAS ENFERMO TIO QUE TE LLEVA 10 AÑOD XDDDDDDDDDDDD

- Yabprro edts buenol jjjj

- VETE A TOMAR POR ÑO ERES UN ENVIDIOSO XDDDDDD

- Va xhsoo.

Syrup-san colgó y justo en ese momento entro Nuts-san por la puerta. Syrup-san apreciaba sus cualidades fisisxas y su encanto natural pero evidentemente no lo follaba porlo antinatural que swria, pir el asco que daría, porque sería una violación y pirque era el novio de su colega. Por esto y muchi mas Komachi Akimoto desaprueba el shironatts. Pero por todo este desmedido afecro y respeto que sentía por Nuts-san, decidió contarle la verdadera versad...

- hola... cielín... ¿has visto a tu padre...? –dijo Nuts-san mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo paternal. Normao que a Syrup-san le ponga un poco cachindo

- /Sii nrus to se donde esstsa

- ¿y dónde está...?

Y aqui llego . la vida de Syrup-san san. Decirle las intenciones de Cco-san y propiciar su reconciliación o contarle simplemente donde wstaba ahira y servirle a Nuts-san de consuelo? COMO ESTO ES COCONATTS Y SYRUP-SAN SOLO ES UN BUEN CHICO CON BUEN GUSTO HIZO LO CORRECTO!

- Edtsba mur prrocupado pro ti y sevfurue a bdusxarre oreo unan cjucha rmoezo a violaelo y ajiria no ouede volveee..

- oh... mi vida, no creo que comprendas bien la situación en la que se encuentra tu padre...

- Wue

- lo que ha hecho ese... oh... da igual... no debería hablar mal de tu padre delante de ti...

En esw momento, estando Nuts-san decidido a suicidarse, Coco-san entró poe la puerta medio desvestido y jadeando...

- NUTS POR FIN TE ENCUENTRO DDDDX

-... ¿te lo has pasado bien...?

- SYRUO CABRON XDDDDDDSD. NOOO NUTS NO HA PASADO NADA TE LO JURO SOLO OIDIA PENSAR EN TI Y CINE CUANTO ANTES... NI LA TOQUÉ DE VERDAD DXXX

- no me interesa...

- PERO PORBFAVOR DEJAME EXPLICARME

- ya te lo he dicho... no me interesa nada de lo que tengas que decirme...

- SIEMPRE HACES LO MISMO. TE DAS CUENTA DE LO INJUSTO QUE -

- adiós...

Nuts-san subió las escaleras dejando, de muevo, a Coco-san con la palbra en la boca.

- MIERDA DE PUTA VIDA DXXXXZ

- Trornco ni te ol toenes tan a oefjo. El aunb te qieiriw

- TÚ QUÉ SABRAS PATO DX

- Cusndobllefo a casa lobrpronero que hifo feu preufntar por ri

-... :( NUTS ESBTAN DULCE Y YO TAN JIJO D PUTA NO ME LO MEREZCO

- Ya orpeeo a mi noe me ahfce caso jj es coña

- ¡Coco-sama! Deje de perder el tiempo con ese mentecato y... ¡UFF! ¡¿Qué es ese olor a prostíbulo?! ¡Entre a darse un baño pero ya!

Coco-san subió y entró en el baño. Se acordó del día anterior, cuando solo quería estar solo. Irónicamente, en aquel momento solo podía pensar en estar con Nuts, en volver a MIERDA a vbsersarlo y a esra juntos y eso. Jusoto entonces s er abrió la purta:_::

- ...

- NUTS...

- coco... yo... he sido...

- NO DIGAS NADA. NADA! TODO ESTO HA SIDO POR MI CULPA, POR LO ASQUEROSO QUE ESTUVE AUYRER!1

- no... yo siempre estoy... retirándote la palabra...

- ESO ES PORQUE NO HAY QUIEN DISCUTA CONMIGO PORQUE SOY IDIOTA NUTS Y SOLO TU ME SOPORTAS DX

- no te soporto... disfruto mucho de ti... te...

- SHHHHHHHHHHH...!

Cococ-san le tapo lsos labios con los labios y comenazaron a besarase lenta y cariñsosamente, dcdciendodse sisn poalabraas lo que llevaban 24 horas esperando a decirese... lentamente, sijn sepaaraese de sus lahbos, empezo a desvestirlo, y nutssan no opuso resisitencia en absoluto, puees tambiejn lo deseaba enormememnte. lo atrajo al baño cokjn el y comnezo a acariciarle todo el cuerpo con ternura, preparandolo para lo que tocaba después...

Hasta que el agua se enfrió por compelrto, Coco-san y estuvieron alli disfrutando del uno del otro, relajadamente. Sabian que sus diferrencias volverian a separaelos cientos de veces, pero no tenian miedo porqeu sabaian que todas terminarian en reconciliaciones como esa, uniendolos más cada vez.

FIN


End file.
